Prise de courant et fiche électrique
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Il n'est pas toujours facile de parler de sexe avec son fils, n'est-ce pas Arthur ?...(Traduction)


_Voici une histoire sympa et pleine d'humour sur la famille Wealey et qui m'a donnée envie de la traduire._

_L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à **JK Rowling**, l'histoire est de **Alphie**, je ne suis que la traductrice._

_Bonne lecture :)  
_

* * *

**Prise de courant et fiche électrique**

**OoOoOoOo**

En se mettant au lit, ArthurWeasley poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Il était mort de fatigue et ce qu'il désirait le plus à ce moment précis était de passer une bonne nuit. Il se pencha vers sa femme et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Bonne nuit, Molly chérie. »

« Tu sais, Arthur, c'est tellement agréable de les avoir tous à la maison » observa-t-elle, bien éveillée.

« Umm humm » répliqua Arthur sur le point de s'endormir.

« La maison est si calme quand ils ne sont pas là. Et j'ai peu de travail à faire. »

« Eh bien, maintenant que Fred et George ont obtenu leur diplôme, je suppose que tu auras de quoi t'occuper avec eux. »

Arthur avait naïvement espéré que cela clôturerait la conversation et qu'il pourrait enfin dormir en paix. Il savait qu'elle était bouleversée parce que Fred et George étaient plutôt réticents à l'idée de trouver un emploi « respectable » comme Bill, Charlie ou encore Percy.

Les jumeaux étaient en effet déterminés à ouvrir une boutique de farces et attrapes. Pour le plus grand malheur de leur mère !

« Oui, je vais m'occuper d'eux » dit-elle doucement. « Et je pense que nous verrons aussi beaucoup Hermione cet été, je vais m'occuper d'elle et de Ron. »

N'ayant pas entendu la fin de la phrase, Arthur poursuivit « Hermione ne nous a jamais causé de soucis. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle nous rend visite. »

« Sauf que là, elle sort avec notre fils. »

Son mari se réveilla tout à coup.

"Quoi ? Elle sort avec notre fils ?"

Souriant à son mari, Molly confirma " Bien sûr que oui. N'as-tu pas remarqué comme Ron était tendre avec elle ? Je l'ai même aperçu en train de l'embrasser."

Cela le rendit nerveux. "Euh Molly chérie, cela fait combien de temps que cela dure ?"

"Peu de temps" répondit-elle en baillant. "J'ai demandé à Harry et il m'a dit que cela avait commencé vers les vacances de Noël. D'ailleurs, j'ai aussi remarqué qu'il tournait souvent autour de Ginny ces derniers temps..."

Assis dans son lit, Arthur lança "Doucement, doucement, un enfant à la fois ! As-tu parlé à Ron ?"

"Dieu du ciel, non ! C'est ton travail, chéri." Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et rajouta "Tu en avais discuté avec les autres garçons, il me semble, non ?"

"Oui, oui...mais..."

"Mais quoi ? Cela devrait être simple pour toi. Et tu devrais en profiter, mon chéri. Ron _est _ta dernière chance d'avoir une conversation "père/fils".

Arthur hocha la tête et lança "Entendu Molly, mais tu me promets de discuter de tout cela avec Ginny."

"D'accord." Elle l'embrassa et tous deux s'endormirent.

OoOoOoO

Le lendemain, Arthur se trouvait devant la porte fermée de la chambre de Ron, il s'arrêta quelques secondes, se rappelant mentalement ce qu'il devait lui dire. Puis il frappa doucement contre la porte "Ron, tu es là ?"

La voix de son fils, provenant de l'intérieur, lui répondit aussitôt "Oui, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?"

"Puis-je entrer ?"

"Bien sûr...mais ne te plaint pas du désordre !"

Arthur ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son fils dont les murs étaient aussi orangés que ses cheveux et regarda autour de lui. La pièce était en effet en pagaille mais son fils était rentré de sa cinquième année passée à Poudlard et était en train de déballer ses affaires.

En fait, non, il n'était pas en train de ranger, à la place Ron était assis sur son lit et lisait une lettre qu'il se dépêcha de cacher quand son père arriva. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" lui demanda Ron.

"Oh...euh, simplement discuter. Cela ne te dérange pas si je m'assois ?"questionna Arthur en s'installant à l'extrémité du lit.

"D'accord..." répondit son fils d'un ton hésitant.

Arthur jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la table de chevet de Ron et remarqua une photo de lui, Harry et Hermione prise juste après la fin des BUSE. Sur la photo, Ron et Hermione se tenaient par la main. Arthur sentit son front se couvrir de sueur, la partie n'était pas gagnée...

"De quoi veux-tu parler, papa ?"

Arthur pointa le doigt vers la photo. "J'aimerais que l'on parle de ça, mon garçon."

Ron regarda la photo à son tour. "Oh allez ! J'ai fait de mon mieux, tu sais ! Et j'ai eu plus de BUSE que Fred et George, je sais que je n'ai pas fait aussi bien que Percy mais je..."

"Oh non, ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler ! " Arthur eut un léger rire. "Ta mère et moi sommes très heureux."

"De quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?" questionna Ron de plus en plus perdu.

"Rien...enfin _j'espère _que vous n'avez pas encore fait quoique ce soit..." Il regarda son fils qui plissait son nez couvert de taches de rousseur."Tu vois, Ron, j'aimerais que l'on parle des...des prises de courant et...et... des fiches ecklectic."

"Hein ? Mais pourquoi me parles-tu de ça ?"

"S'il te plait, laisse-moi finir, les garçons sont les fiches ecklectic et...les filles sont les...les prises. Tous les deux ont le "matériel" nécessaire pour créer l'eckeltricité. L'ekeltricité peut être créé seulement quand la fiche est...est insérée dans la prise. Et cela doit être fait SEULEMENT QUAND LA PRISE ET LA FICHE SONT TOUTES LES DEUX PRÊTES !"

"PAPA !" Ron n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. "Es-tu en train de me parler de...sexe ?!"

Les joues de son père devinrent écarlates. "Eh bien...au sens figuré, oui."

Ron se couvrit le visage de ses mains. "Non mais j'y crois pas !" Il se tourna vers son père. "Papa, nous avons déjà fait ça..."

Abasourdi, Arthur s'exclama" Quoi !"

"Ouais...à Poudlard."

"Vous l'avez fait ?" Arthur était tout simplement choqué que son fils l'avoue aussi ouvertement...

"Évidemment, nous l'avons tous fait. C'est obligatoire pour tous les élèves de cinquième année."

"Obligatoire ? Depuis quand les élèves doivent avoir des relations sexuelles ?"

"Pas des relations sexuelles, enfin papa ! De _l'éducation sexuelle_" fit Ron en haussant les sourcils.

"Oh...euh, oui bien sûr." Arthur se sentait un peu stupide après coup. "L'éducation est un excellent moyen de garantir la sécurité des jeunes."

"Tu ne penses pas que Hermione et moi..."

"Eh bien mon fils, j'espérais que tu sois responsable et que tu attendes encore un peu mais je ne peux pas te forcer...En parlant de forcer, assures-toi de ne jamais forcer une fiche dans la prise, cela pourrait avoir des conséquences désagréables."

Ron dévisagea son père avec incrédulité. "Quoi ?"

"Et parfois quand la fiche ecklectic a...a un peu de mal à rentrer dans la prise, tu peux utiliser le sort _lubricardem, _cela fonctionne à merveille."

Les yeux écarquillés, son fils lança "Hein ?"

"Et surtout quand toute l'eckeltricité est passée, assure-toi d'y aller doucement quand tu retires la fiche. Il ne faut pas négliger la prise, tu comprends ? Elle pourrait le prendre mal..."

"PAPA ! STOP ! tu peux arrêter...j'ai compris."

Arthur tapota l'épaule de son fils. "C'est parfait alors, et n'oublie pas d'être responsable."

Il se leva et quitta la pièce, laissant la porte grande ouverte derrière lui.

Quand il atteignit la dernière marche de l'escalier, il poussa un grand soupir de soulagement. Cela c'est bien passé, murmura-t-il. Les garçons avaient tous réagi d'une manière différente à ses explications. Fred et George s'étaient moqués de lui. Percy s'était assis sagement et n'avait pas dit un mot. Charlie lui avait parlé durant une heure, lui posant toutes sortes de questions. Et Bill...Bill, il avait déjà expérimenté quand son père avait voulu lui parler...

OoOoOoOo

Ron restait immobile sur son lit. Son père venait-il vraiment de lui parler de sexe en mentionnant des prises et des fiches électriques ?

Fred et George passèrent leur tête par l'ouverture de la porte.

"Tu veux jouer au Quidditch ?"

Sans répondre à la question, Ron posa ses mains sur ses genoux et leur demanda "Est-ce que papa a déjà eu une...conversation avec vous ? "

Les jumeaux se regardèrent. "Si, bien sûr, mais papa parle tout le temps." répondit Fred.

"Non, je veux dire...une conversation vraiment bizarre sur le sexe ?"

Les visages de Fred et Georges se fendirent d'un large sourire. "Tu veux parler de la "Prise et de la fiche électrique version Arthur Weasley" lança George, moqueur.

"Oui, il nous en a parlé quand nous avons commencé à flirter" ajouta Fred.

Il pointa Ron du doigt d'un air amusé. "C'est vrai que tu t'y mets aussi."

"Ron et Hermione...font de l'électricité !" le taquina George.

Ron se leva. "Elle n'est pas une prise !"

"Eh bien si, mon vieux" fit Fred, tout sourire.

"Au fait, papa t'a-t-il dit que si on met les doigts dans une prise, on a les cheveux qui se hérissent ? lança George, un sourire en coin.

La mâchoire de Ron manqua se décrocher. Il en restait sans voix.

"C'est vrai en plus" renchérit Fred.

Après une longue pause, Ron bafouilla. "Alors ça veut dire que...que vous avez...vous avez..."

"Voyons, ce n'est pas très poli de demander ça, petit frère "rétorqua Fred, amusé.

Ron roula des yeux et se dirigea vers son balai "Je pense que je vais vous rejoindre et faire un match."

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les escaliers, George ne put s'empêcher de dire" Maintenant, tu regarderas sans doute d'une façon différente la fascination de papa pour les prises électriques..."

Ils se rendirent vers les collines environnantes et commencèrent à jouer, ignorant qu'en ce moment même Molly avait une conversation avec sa fille.

"Ginny chérie, les garçons et les filles sont un peu comme les plumes et les bouteilles d'encre..."

* * *

_Voilà, voilà, en espérant que vous avez aimé ^^_

_S'il y a des parents qui lisent, cela vous donnera des idées comme ça :P _


End file.
